


Sobre la propiedad

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El gato se presenta de buenas a primeras en su felpudo una mañana de domingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre la propiedad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Ayer me dijeron que no era capaz de escribir nada en lo que no moría nadie o sufría todo el mundo. Well, fuck you. Espero que os dé diabetes.
> 
> Inspirado en:
> 
>  

El gato se presenta de buenas a primeras en su felpudo una mañana de domingo. Su casa ni siquiera es una casa, se trata de un zulo destartalado a las afueras de Metrópolis que Tim odia y que Kon considera _reformable_. Pero tiene cuatro paredes, mobiliario, un buzón y un felpudo. Lo mejor del sitio, de cualquier manera, es que es suyo, algo que a Conner Kent le falta por todos lados.

Le ocupa medio brazo, su mano es suficiente para agarrarle entero del lomo, y, cuando asoma a la puerta, el felino le devuelve una mirada amarillenta que indica desafío. No lleva collar y se eriza entero cuando Kon lo levanta del suelo, enseña colmillos en un silbido amenazante.

—¿Y qué hacemos contigo?

Lo vuelve a dejar en el suelo y el animal le observa durante unos segundos, antes de colarse entre sus piernas y establecer su base de operaciones bajo el mueble del televisor.

Kon se encoge de hombros y cierra la puerta.

 

*

Dos días después queda patente que el gato necesita un nombre.

Después de un infructuoso intento por sacar el olor a orín de su sofá, le envía una foto del animal a Tim con un subtítulo que sólo pone AYUDA.

12:42h: _¿qué?_  
12:44h: _no quiero saberlo._  
12:50h: _compra comida._  
12:51h: _la pizza no es una opción._  
12:53h: _y una bandeja sanitaria._  
13:37h: _no es familia de Gar, ¿verdad?_

El gato le ignora en gran parte. Le sigue a través de las habitaciones y permanece muy quieto en una esquina, o agazapado en la encimera de la cocina. Ladea el morro, ojos abiertos en una expresión tanto inquietante como cómica. Acaba llamando a Lois, que conduce con él hasta un veterinario y le lleva de compras. El animal parece tener un botón de parálisis, se activa cada vez que Kon le agarra, como si tratase de determinar si es una amenaza. Por las noches clava las uñas en la cama y se busca un hueco en su estómago. La primera vez le sobresalta, casi sale volando por la ventana.

—Si vas a ponerle un collar, vas a tener que ponerle un nombre.

Kon acerca la nariz al morro del gato, que le devuelve la mirada sin inmutarse, muy tieso encima de la camilla del veterinario. Esto se sucede durante un minuto interminable, hasta que Kon gira el rostro hacia Lois.

—Estoy barajando algunas ideas.

 

*

 

Tim trae comida china y el casco de la moto bajo el brazo. Lo primero que hace al entrar en el salón es arrugar la nariz y buscar la bandeja sanitaria con la mirada. Kon le quita la comida de las manos y “no seas estirado”. Sabe de primera mano que Tim ha estado en sitios que huelen ochenta veces peor que su casa, y las alcantarillas de Gotham son tan alcantarillas como en cualquier otra ciudad —probablemente más—.

Echa un vistazo dentro de la bolsa de papel y mientras tanto su gato (y ya es suyo, suyo del todo, con collar y medicinas y comida de gato) se sube a la mesa.

—¿Has pedido tres o cuatro de tallarines?

Cuando levanta la mirada, Tim está arrodillado frente a la mesa, tiene una sonrisa circunspecta en el rostro, y le pasa los dedos por detrás de las orejas al felino. Tantea entre el cabello hasta encontrar el collar, “creo que han sido cuat—” hasta que finalmente lo encuentra, y Kon se gira para desaparecer en la cocina, “oh, muy gracioso.”

—Dile a Tim que se baje de la mesa, tengo que poner el mantel.

 

*

 

Ya no son Titanes, ya no son mucho de nada, en general. Kon sigue en contacto con todos, y echa una mano cada vez que puede, pero a veces echa de menos el sentimiento de camadería que había en la Torre. Por eso le alegran esas visitas, y nunca hace preguntas cuando Tim se presenta en su puerta y establece campamento allí durante días.

Mucho comer pizza, comida china, tratar de cocinar y poner películas malas de fondo mientras Tim teclea furioso con el portátil en las rodillas y las gafas resbalándose por el puente de su nariz. El sofá es un sofá cama, la mayor parte del tiempo Kon ni siquiera se molesta en cerrarlo.

—No le veo la gracia —mientras enchufa un pendrive en su portátil y selecciona una carpeta llena de archivos de series.  
—Es porque no tienes sentido del humor.

Timothy (“Es mucho más distinguido, quiero que sea un gato distinguido.” “Vete a la mierda, Conner.”) se sube al regazo de su amigo, porque su conexión es instantánea y espiritual, y siente envidia en un nivel muy, muy profundo cuando Tim no se lleva ni un intento de arañazo.

Tim le rasca ausentemente detrás de las orejas, y cuando el gato alza una pata hacia el teclado se la retira de un manotazo, “quita”, pero no se vuelve a mirar a Kon ni una vez.

—Vale —se detiene al fin en una pantalla del portátil—. No pienso ver nada que tenga vampiros, estás advertido —antes de traspasarle el ordenador a Kon.

Se queda entonces encogido en su esquina del sofá-cama, sujetando a Timothy con las dos manos y un brillo extraño en la mirada.

 

*

 

Cuando Tim trabaja, trabaja hasta matarse, y un noventa por ciento de su tiempo _siempre_ está dedicado a alguno de sus múltiples trabajos. Kon observa que tiene cuatro llamadas perdidas de Dick en el móvil, y luego que el portátil continúa encendido a pesar de que Tim es una maraña de ángulos imposibles contra el apoyabrazos del sofá. Ni siquiera sabe por qué compra almohadas. Timothy, en cambio, es ahora una bola de pelo que sí utiliza la almohada y esconde la cabeza bajo el brazo de Tim.

Levanta el móvil por pura inercia y selecciona la opción que no tiene flash.

 

*

 

15:23h: _creo que Bart ha perdido la cabeza por completo. Todos sabíamos que este día llegaría._  
15:44h: _¿por qué me manda onomatopeyas?_  
16:01h: _quizá las fotos de madrugada son cruzar la línea, Conner._

Kon le envía la foto directamente a él, entonces. “¿Temes que te quite el puesto en tu prometedora carrera como acosador?”

16:05h: _oh, ja, ja, ja. Te veré en el infierno._

Después continúa con su lista de contactos, deteniéndose en Grayson.

 

*

 

La siguiente vez Tim tiene un ojo morado y el brazo derecho lleno de vendas. Se cuela por la ventana y cuando Kon vuelve de clase encuentra un Robin desplomado en el sofá que no levanta la cara del cojín. “Pide una pizza, por favor,” Kon aparta a Timothy de su sitio en el sofá y agarra el teléfono.

—También puedo ir yo a por ella, tardo dos segundos.

Tim sacude con la cabeza y mete el pulgar en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Kon deja escapar una risotada y descansa la otra mano en el cuello de Tim, mientras marca el número de teléfono.

 

*

—Vas a tener que explicarme por qué Steph ha hecho que Barbara me instale el Nyan Cat en el escritorio.

Tim ya está subiendo a su moto, aún no se acostumbra a las conversaciones normales que Tim lleva ese traje. No se acostumbra a no verle la cara todo el rato, como si necesitase estar a la defensiva de manera permanente.

—Vas a tener que decirle a Robin entonces que deje de exigirme llevar el gato a Gotham para una visita social.  
—Sí —Tim sonríe bajo la máscara, y luego su voz se vuelve más aguda—. _Dile a tu efebo que no cederé a chantajes._  
—¿Efebo?

Tim pone la moto en marcha.

—¿Qué efebo?

Pero lo único que hace es tragarse es la porquería del tubo de escape.

 

*

 

El único día que Tim llama antes de ir, es para avisar de que “la semilla del Diablo viene conmigo”, y Damian, más que un niño, parece un adulto trajeado en miniatura. Excepto que Kon abre la puerta con Timothy en brazos, intentando escaparse de su agarre y maullando como un condenado, y en cinco segundos la metamorfosis es palpable. Intenta esconderlo, pero todo el rostro de Damian se ilumina de repente, y Kon ni siquiera puede mantener el gato fuera de su alcance, se lo deja para que Damian lo eleve por encima de su rostro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tim, en cambio, continúa con la mirada clavada en él y los labios apretados en una línea muy fina.

—Qué.

Eleva una ceja, y Tim no mueve ni un músculo de más.

—¿No vas a ponerte una camiseta?  
—Nope.  
—De acuerdo.

Asiente despacio y luego resopla, se gira para cerrar la puerta.

 

*

 

El plan no es quedarse a dormir (Tim trabaja, Kon tiene clase, Damian tiene lo que sea que haga cuando no está haciendo sacrificios humanos), pero Damian se queda dormido ocupando todo el sofá-cama, y Tim y él se miran y luego _se miran,_ y hay algo de risa nerviosa y aire enrarecido. Cierran la puerta del dormitorio, y Timothy se queda al otro lado, arañando la madera con las uñas.

Tim acerca el rostro al suyo, y luego parece arrepentirse, se aleja de nuevo y traga saliva.

—Oh, venga ya —Kon le agarra de la mandíbula, le cuela los dedos detrás de las orejas—. Eres un dolor.  
—Cierra la boca.  
—Ciérramela —y Tim sonríe ladino y se la cierra. Le quita conversación para toda la noche, con los maullidos de fondo.

 

*

 

Kon tiene una lista de cosas que son suyas. Hay un nombre que se repite dos veces.


End file.
